User talk:LordofOnions
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dhoshkhaleen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 18:15, May 24, 2011 Categories Good question. Until now, 'Geography' has included geographic features (rivers, mountains) and man-made locations (cities and castles). Essentially everything related to a map of Westeros would go into 'Geography', with additional categories for cities, castles, rivers, mountains, seas etc. My preference would be to have a 'Geography' master-list and then sub-categories for everything else. What do you think?--Werthead 22:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Signature Might I suggest you add a working link to your user profile and possibly talk page to make it easier for other users to contact you. Cartman!Talk! My signature should lead to my talk page when you press on it now. Is that good enough? LordofOnions 23:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Bronn He isn't of House Lannister, he's a freelance sword. User:Cartman! Talk *Also, be careful how you add those infoboxes, you're managing to unintentionally bold entire first paragraphs. **Lol it's okay. Qotho pic Great work so far. I've been looking for good pics of Mycah and Ser Ilyn for ages but couldn't find any that were good enough. However, you mis-labelled a picture of Rakharo as Qotho. Rakharo is Dany's bodyguard, the guy who whipped Viserys around the throat and later talked weaponry with Jorah Mormont. Qotho is a guy who hasn't done much, but appears to be Drogo's right-hand man. He accompanied Drogo to 'inspect' Dany in Episode 1 and in Episode 6 is the guy who broke Viserys's leg and held him for the 'crowning'. I don't think he's even said anything yet. I haven't found a good picture of him either.--Werthead 10:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Banner/Great Houses Good idea. Distinguishing between the two is a good move. However, the 'noble house' category could remain as an over-arcing category. Both the Great and lesser Houses are still subservient to the Iron Throne, and a lot of vassal houses have vassals of their own (at least if they follow the books) so a unifying category could be useful. What do you think?--Werthead 20:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Technically I suppose a landed knight house is not a 'noble' house, but I think the distinction is not hugely important (especially as the Cleganes are the only landed house we 100% know about, though I think the Selmys might be as well), not enough to fiddle around too much with the categories. I don't see a noble house subcategory under the main noble house categroy, but there's actually a page about noble houses - how the hierarchy works and so on - which you might be seeing there.--Werthead 20:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Attempts to add spoilers to the site I've had to revert several attempts to add spoilers to articles, particularly the Eddard and Daenerys ones. Just to ask people to keep an eye out for that, as I might not be around much over the weekend. Thanks to everyone for their great work, looks like we've got a good team building up here now! --Werthead 13:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Sigils From the HBO website. It occurred to me that the banners, whilst nice, don't show the correct colours (gold on black for the Greyjoys, for example), so using those ones seemed to be a good idea. I'm also going to be putting together a House infobox template, and those smaller sigils will work better in that :-) --Werthead 10:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) House Baratheon I'd hold fire on it for now. Assuming the TV show follows the books, the split happens in Book/Season 1 but it does not become codified until Book/Season 2, when Stannis and Joffrey get their own emblems and their own descriptions in the book glossaries. The split is worth mentioning in the House Baratheon article (though remember that Renly hasn't formally claimed the throne yet and we can't get ahead of the TV show), but I wouldn't start creating new pages just yet.--Werthead 23:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Family trees A family tree template would be useful. Wiki of Ice and Fire has something we could borrow, but it's a little blocky and isn't useful for very large trees. Still, it might be clearer than the 'Members' system we have at the moment (which simply uses indented lines like the appendices in the book). I'll have to take a closer look at some other wikis and see if there is a better system around somewhere.--Werthead 00:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Houses categorised as characters? I'm really not sure we should be putting the House articles in the character category. Though I guess the Houses are made up of characters, they're not characters themselves and it could be confusing. What do you think?--Werthead 01:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: House Umber Sigil I got it from here http://viewers-guide.hbo.com/game-of-thrones/#!/guide/houses/stark/jon-umber/ KIWIBOλ 00:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) screencaps I found this GREAT site with Season 1 screencaps! Wanted to share :) http://ladymanson.com/galleries/tv/TVGH/index.php?cat=6 18:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin? I think we need more admins to help run the Wiki, so I want to know if you fancy the job? The Wiki has gotten so big that it's more than I can handle alone, and it would be a great relief knowing that there's someone who can deal with trolls and spam attacks when I'm not around. What do you reckon? I'm asking Buffymybasset as well :-) --Werthead 18:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool, done :-) --Werthead 13:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin sign Hey! I created a banner/admin sign for profiles. It's at the top of my profile if you want to add it to yours. It's under Template:AdminStatus 18:35, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Finale I'm actually watching it RIGHT now! LOL 22:37, June 20, 2011 (UTC) The finale was just "eh" for me... but the dragon part... WOW..I LOVE DANY! 22:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, TWO of my favorite characters died lol. I probably wont read the books... I'm not much of a reader. Plus it's like a big spoiler for the tv show. :) I know the books are better than the show, but like I said, I just don't read lol 23:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. When Bran was in the cave in the beginning.. who was the little boy that said he saw Ned?? Templates I added the CSS code, but it doesn't seem to have done anything to those pages you loaded. Take another look and let me know if it's working :-) --Werthead 12:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) This one: importStylesheet("Template:Ambox/code.css"); --Werthead 12:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :You can make it bold (though it will make the current bolded bit un-bold) just by putting bold marks around the text in the code. If you make it black, it will disappear into the backdrop, so that's not such a good idea. --Werthead 15:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New Template Cheers. Cartman!Talk! Cleanup done I thought I did, thanks for the reminder. Categorising is strange on this wiki. Cartman!Talk! *Indeed. Stub It would appear we don't have a stub template yet. I should probably highlight the difference between an article in need of a clean up and a stub, as it seems the clean up template is being improperly attributed to the wrong articles. Cartman!Talk! *I have to disagree, standard wiki practice would be to use a stub template to let users know the article needs more information and/or more information is available that needs adding, while a clean up is generally to just clean up the page e.g. it's a mess. *I'm on it. *Okay I have something in the works, I'll show you when I'm done. expanding it. |info= |border=blue |style=}} Something like this. *Broom is the clean up image lol. Wiki's usually have different pictures for each. *I don't see it, what do you mean? It looks fine on my end. *Yeah it's me with the problem, I can't even see the ambox. *Yeah I did create the image. : Hmm. Do you think it might be a little extreme to put 'stubs' on pages with quite a lot of content? For Kevan Lannister and Stannis Baratheon, we have no more data available (from the series) than we have on their pages, plus they're quite long (you need to scroll down) with, in Kevan's case, pictures, a template and multiple sub-headings. Stubs on Wikipedia are really tiny articles with only a couple of paragraphs and not a lot of detail. I don't think that applies to some of the pages you're putting the template on. For some of them maybe a, "This page needs updating," kind of template would be better?--Werthead 11:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, on second thoughts just use the stub template. I spent most of today trying to create a good, clean map of the Free Cities and Slaver's Bay we can use (in the same style of the plain map of Westeros we have on many pages already) and that was tedious enough (and I've barely gotten anywhere with it) :-) --Werthead 17:32, June 22, 2011 (UTC) New templates and new Wiki Logo Great! Did you nab them from the Star Wars Wikia? I was looking at them trying to work out how to copy them when I got your message :-) We just need to change the colour from blue to match the rest of the colour scheme of the GoT Wiki. Also, regarding the Stub marker using a logo derived from the overall Wiki logo, we do need to change the logo for the entire Wiki. We're currently using the one from the computer game which is copyrighted and we don't have permission to use it. I've been meaning to sort that out for a while but there's been so much else going on it wasn't a priority, but maybe we need to look into it now we're getting busier.--Werthead 20:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Something else I think would work great is Wookiepedia's format of having an icon at the start of the article. Theirs says whether it's part of the Old Republic Era or whatever, but we could use a similar system to denote whether an article is related to House Stark, Targaryen or whatever, using a small, 30px version of the house sigil. Could be interesting.--Werthead 20:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Re battles, go for it. Remember that what's in the book isn't necessarily in the TV show, and this will be especially true of the Green Fork battle. No mention of Roose Bolton being there and it sounds like all 2,000 men were killed or captured, so he probably wasn't. Also it looks like Gregor Clegane played no role in the battle, unlike the books (which is a shame). --Werthead 22:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::No, because we are still down a king and getting into that is spoiler territory. However, I am tempted to call it 'War of the Four Kings' and rename the article when we get to Season 2 when the conflict expands.--Werthead 22:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm going to create a War of the Four Kings entry and do it that way. A little bit fanon-y, but I can't see another way around it :-) --Werthead 22:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, that's annoying. Using the four-sided conflict box results in ridiculously small margins, so I had to do it as a two-box thing, which makes it look like Stannis, Robb and Renly are all on the same side (when they're actually all just against the Lannisters). Still, we have another year before it becomes a problem :-) --Werthead 22:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ... for your welcome. And I'm sure you'll catch up with me soon :) - KarinS 21:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Let's move to the Help desk? Most questions and discussions regarding the organization of the site are done via the 'Talk' pages of people, which is why Werthead's has already grown tremendously :) However, it's perhaps not the most useful way to conduct such talks: * Werthead gets swamped with questions; * Other sysadmins could perhaps have helped; * A questions and its answer are spread over two talk pages (Werthead's and the talk page of the one asking); * Other users thereby often miss a question or its resolution. So I was wondering if we perhaps could find a designated, more public place for such matters. Turns out that the wiki has an in-built forum with it's own [[Forum:Help_desk|Help desk section! Why not use ''that from now on? I've kick-started the forum's Help Desk with a first message. Shall we try, and then see how we like this method...? (Posted on the talk pages of Werthead, LordofOnions & Buffymybasset) - KarinS 02:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Nice ... To have you back, Ser. And by now I have read up on your namesake :) KarinS 18:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm in the middle of book 3, and enjoying every second of it :) KarinS 08:19, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Signature Thanks, I always forget that Jordan 'The Blur' Farrell 08:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Lead, Biograpy and Background sections for characters I have been considering restructuring the character articles and have posted my ideas in the forum. I would really appreciate your thoughts.--Opark 77 15:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Skin We're thinking about updating the wiki's skin to some season 2 imagery at Forum: Proposal for a new skin. What do you think?--Opark 77 15:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Main page gallery We're discussing altering the main page character portal on the forum. I'd appreciate your input as one of our admins.--Opark 77 21:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello milord, I noticed it has been several months since you edited here. Are you still watching the show? Any thoughts on how the wiki is doing?--Opark 77 09:19, May 20, 2012 (UTC)